Jaysrealm's Secret Love
by Borderlands of my Mind
Summary: Jaysrealm was lonely on his stream...
1. Chapter 1

Jaysrealm was streaming at his normal time on twitch. He had a feeling deep down bundled in his soul about someone else. He was not in the stream. He longed for him to be there. His feelings for him were unmatched for his asian girlfriend that he made up to try to get some *****.

Finally he saw that his crush had arrived when he saw.

GyroMidasTv: Hello

His heart skipped a beat, obviously overjoyed that he was there. He had to make sure not to seem to excited in fear of his secret love and devotion being revealed to the handsome youtuber. Instead he said OOH hey, GyroMidas with some of the excitement coming out. Jaysrealm hoped GyroMidas would see him as the man that he hoped to be for him someday, but for now he was playing video games on his stream.

He wished he could just tell his feeling to GyroMidas and the world, however Jaysrealm was always shy when he was talking to his crush. He strived for his attention and made sure to answer every single one of his calls, fearful that he might displease him. He constantly asked him to play video games with him, an offer that GyroMidas oftenly declined. He kept trying to give GyroMidas hints, however they were very faint.

Every time one of his mean friends would call him "GayroMidas" he would enfacise it to him. Every time GyroMidas called him "Gaysrealm" he would respond defensivly, but blush red while thinking about other ways for him to notice his love.

He eventually asked him to join one of his streams, where they streamed h1z1. Jay secretly loved every moment not wanted the stream to end, for he got to do something with Gyro. Jay had an accidental slip up when he called GyroMidas a faggot by accident. GyroMidas then unfriended him and told him to F*** off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaysrealm was passionate not to let his love die out because of one mistake that he made. He went to Gyro's address in 123 Iwishrubyrosewasreal Avenue, in Moscow, Russia. He urgently ran through the rain to his house determined to get his secret love back. Jay knocked, his heart pounding like several jackhammers on a construction site. When Gryo opened his door Jay kissed him on the mouth.

Jay didn't care that Gyro was 11 years old and he was 16, he didn't care what they would think. Their mouths in a passionate embrace as they showed their secret love for each other. Eventually Gyro took control and put his tongue in Jay's mouth. Jay loved when Gyro was dominant. Gyro's long brown hair was cast into his hands as he felt the silky substance in his hands. Right then and there Jay decided that he wanted him, badly.

Gyro picked up Jay and put him on his bed. Jay removed Gyro's loose, white shirt to find his muscles and six pack calling his name. If Gyro would let him Jay would caress his muscles every day. Jaysrealm was always a little bit of a pedophile when it came to little boys. He remembered the trophy that he recieved for raping a 10 year old girl in vietnam, little did he know that it wasn't a boy. He was very dissapointed.

IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY GIRLS I RAPED I DESERVE GYRO RIGHT HERE AND NOW, Jay thought in his head. Gyro was teasing him as he was rubbing his hand all over his RWBY Comfortable Lounge Pants© that had Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xio Long, and Weiss Schnee over the legs. Jay was sick of it he wished that GyroMidas would just **** all over his **** while he ***** his *** **** and **** his **** and finished by ***** **** ***** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***. Gyro picked up and threw Jay on his bed, further asserting his dominance as hewas ready to penetrate Jay.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Ben Cotton Lyn was sitting on his dirt bike on his street 123jayisafaggot drive. He was thinking about what GyroMidasTv might be doing. He always admired him despite his defensiveness every time Gyro talked to him.

_Gyro's POV_

I can't believe Ben. He has the nerve to use my talent for his own personal gain. This was in his mind as he was about to penetrate Jay.

_Jay's POV_

"OMG OMG OMG OMG It's so huge I can only hope to fit it in my asshole." Moaned Jay

_Ben's POV_

Those dumb F*cks don't even realize that I exploited them to get views on my dirtbike youtube channel and then left them. The only person who may have figured it out is Gyro, man he is as smart as a whip Ben thought.

_Gyro's POV_

"Jay is so fucking annoying. He has the horrifying moans of a sex-craved deaf woman." Gyro thought. Gyro wanted to stop thrusting, but this was Jay's birthday present.

The experience ended with Jay on the bed, semen all over his body as he took in all of Gyro's four huge, long, and amazing penises. Gyro picked Jay up and slammed him on the floor. "Whores don't sleep on the bed," yelled Gyro. Jay understood, he loved being dominated.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Gerkins was walking in his kitchen after a long day at school. "Man the 1st grade is hard" Bloody said to himself. Even though Bloody Gerkins was only 6 years old he was already academically behind all of the other students. He enjoyed watching Jaysrealm, it calmed him to know that there was a bigger faggot alive.

Bloody went to Jay's room, being his son of course. Jay had returned streaming, just like always. Bloody walked in only to have Jay grab him and start stripping of his clothes. "Ready for a tutoring session?" yelled Jay.

Bloody did not want to be raped, however he was 6 years old and he could not stop the perverted 16 year old. Jay shoved his c*ck down his throat. Pumping in and out to give the 1st grader a hard time. Bloody never gave Jay a blowjob before, but it was better than daily anal.

Jay eventually spattered his semen all over bloody's face and told him to clean up. He returned to his stream after it was offline. It was just like any other stream. Just a normal day in the life of Jaysrealm.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaysrealm was reading the fanfiction that GyroMidasTv made about him.

WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE. OKAY FORGET THAT HAPPENED.

*REWIND*

DarkZombie24 was in her usual whore pit. The plane of enya was always the trash plane she wanted. Every male abused her and she loved it. The only person that did not was a man named Malak. She hated Malak. He loved his karmic brother Dethen who raped her every night.

KYOTO VILLAGE

NIPPONESE EMPIRE

YEAR 15 OF 32ND SHOGUN

(5 MINUTSE LATER)

Malak stormed into the whore pit with his wife that he had been with for over four reincarnations. Dark hated Lena. Little did Malak know that Dark was actually a physical reincarnation of a life that Lilith once controlled. Dark Zombie used the dark power to raise the lust in Malak's heart. Malak tried to fight it but it was no use.

All of the sudden, GyroMidasTv came in with Jaysrealm sucking his dick and killed DarkZombie24. He Tbagged the dead body with such grace never before seen.

_Gyro's POV_

Gyro opened his eyes with a gasp as he noticed that he was sleeping on his bed with Jay on the floor. "It was only a dream," Gryo thought. Thank god nobody like DarkZombie24 exists.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Just to be clear in this note chapters 4-5 did not happen because it was Gyro's dream. I wanted to say this to avoid obvious confusion in the continuation of this fine novel.

Side Note*****

I was banned for expressing myself. A note to darkzombie24. FIRST AMMENDMANT YOU FUCKING NAZI PIG! This is obviously not acceptable by the moderators in jaysrealm's stream. They have a certain responsible expected of them that they don't live up to. Responsible and Jaysrealm's mods are complete oxymorons. I hope Jaysrealm will finally read this because of all the other pleas from other people, including a very special person. This person wanted to improve his chat because Jaysrealm was the easiest target he had come across. He wanted to spread his influence of good through his modem to someone else's modem, to their monitor and to their eyes.

His requests were met with jokes about him that he did not like. Jaysrealm should be serious if he wants to be taken seriously. Bloody Gerkins and Darkzombie24 should be removed. The person currently has no feud with Bloody Gerkins causing no problems, however I ask for Jaysrealm to remember all of the other feuds. DarkZombie24 joined after the person did, however when he took a month (leave of absence) he came back to see that DarkZombie24 was promoted and he was not. This unfairness has not gone unnoticed, this is a letter to Jaysrealm. The person and his collegues have been practicing a particular set of skills that he is very aware of.

These people have been itching to practice on a real target that has done wrong. They intend to be Gray hat. However, if Jaysrealm drives them they will go black hat. If Jaysrealm does the right thing they will turn their heads. They have not yet decided on an appropriate window of time, however they make it clear that they are not keen on nogotiations. These people want to do something, however the person is drived to do something undesirable for one party. If both parties can reach a conclusion then there will be an announced agreement on the following social media/server/forum.

.tv/jaysrealm

If there is a failed compliance with the accused party then action may be taken so that windows can be opened. This letter is addressed to Jaysrealm, the targeted party in this letter. This letter has reached a conclusion for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay was on his stream playing a video game yearning for the passion that only one person can give him. He was lonely. He didn't tell anyone on his stream about it though, they didn't know shit. Ever since Gyro left for a month, leaving him showing him that he no longer had feelings for Jay. Jay was in a deep depression, deeper when Rainbow Dash ended it with him in the WonderBolts Academy in Equestria. He still thought about her rainbow hair, her strong wings, and her HAWT ASS.

Finally his heart jumped when he saw

GyroMidasTv: Hello

He couldn't believe he was back. Ever since Gyro kicked him out of his house for being pregnant with his child. He had only a small baby bump, but Jay was anorexic, he threw up every meal he was given so he looked a normal weight.

All of the sudden he saw a fight between Darkzombie 24 (AKA Faggot Nazi Scrub Lord, Dick Sucking Fat Fuck) and the awesome GyroMidasTv. He hated when they fought Darkzombie was a dog's butthole and Gyro was always right. He never showed his thoughts, if he did Darkzombie24 would take the Ip Adress from that connection, trace it, narrow it down until there is a normal ISP and no organization, and then DDOS him like the FAGGOT he or she was.

Darkzombie24 banned GyroMidasTv, Jay was so shocked he could not stand there and let GyroMidas be banned wrongfully. He called Darkzombie24 a faggot, and then she ddosed him. His stream went back, and he was afraid. He had to choose the one he loved or the faggot nazi pig that was ddosing him. He chose Darkzombie24, because he flipped a coin.

GyroMidasTv then left and told Jay to F*** off. Jay ran all the way to Gyro's house until he noticed the eviction notice. Gyro was a genius, he didn't pay his taxes for two months, and with the money he saved he bought a new house in 123ifrubyroseisreadingthisihavealwayslovedyouandicanbethemanthatyouwantanddeserve Street in Kyoto Village.

Gyro often talked about his father Usai Tanaka, who was a banished ronin from the order of the shogun himself. He knew he was close to his father, he always liked his father, ever since he was abadonded at a young age, Tanaka went out of his way to trudge through the icy snow to retrieve the lad. Once he retrieved him he gave Gryo all of his blankets to make sure he was warm. Tanaka's horse was exhausted as they were tired from fleeing from the Shogun's guard in the icy cold. Once they reached an inn the horse collapsed, his pulse was gone. Tanaka took Gyro in the inn and there was a man, about 34 years of age on the counter for room registration.

The man was the blacksmith of the village known only by his last name Saito. He knew that the child was very strong for his age. At that time Gyro was only able to speak an ancient form of hebrew, so there was no communication between him and his caretaker. Tanaka took him to a sage in the north, his name was Ekanar.

Ekanar was old but the wisest in the land. Ekanar could sense the power emanating from Gyro's form. Ekanar assumed that this child had been very powerful in his last reincarnation. What Ekanar didn't know was that GyroMidas was actually a man long ago named Nito who formed the black school. He formed the black school for a reason, most of the people he came accross were afraid of him.

It all started ages ago when Gyro was an adept in the white school, bent on helping humanity. He never did anything wrong, and had a beautiful wife named Ruby rose. He loved her more than anything. She was the reason he woke up in the morning and the reason he went to sleep. He decided on taking the path of abyss so that he can defeat the dark one to become the magus of Enya and start an Aeon of peace and serenity.

He locked himself into a room about to commence the ritual...


	8. Chapter 8

_Back to present_

Gyro needed to assemble his gang quickly. He ran to 123ifrubyrosecametolifewewouldhaveawonderfulrelationshipfullofloveandiwouldtreatherightiwoulddatehermarryherandhavechildrenwithher Avenue in Moscow, Russia. The person who opened the door was the true pussy slayer himself, Bloody Gerkins. Even though he was only 6 years old he's fucked more bitches that he can count. They were pimps walking down the road to assemble the gang. They came across Dr. Richard Nigard and Lionel Richie. They shot Lionel Richie and fled the scene.

The gang was all together now. They called themselves the Shit Fuckers, because they fucked shit up. Their ages were 11, 6, and 65. Their gang had to painfully split up when GyroMidas and Bloody Gerkins went to prison for stealing a vending machine and indecent exposure. They were back together now pimping as one.

They found a shitty streamer on twitch that they could beat up. He was so annoying, and he was such a faggot. His name was nosleeptv. "I mean, what even is a nosleeptv?" they thought in their heads. After they beat the shit out of him they were walking down the streets of Beverly Hills. After raping a couple of underage women and shooting up a few banks they were in a really good mood. Until they saw Jay...

"Hey guys," Jay said in his normal faggot voice. The shit fuckers pulled out their brass knuckles and went to work. Shaping him into a weak man with their blows. He was bleeding out of his body, especially his dick when they were done with him. Gyro kicked him in the face causing him to black out.

Later, Jay started streaming with all of his injuries on display. "There were like three strong guys who were 6,4 picking on an old lady, and being the man I am I couldn't let that happen," lied Jay. Jay was worried about Gyro. After Gyro beat the shit out of him and left he thought the love was over. Jay was determined not to let his sole mate go. However, Jay didn't know how being affiliated with Gyro would affect him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note_

I just want to say I am done. My family found my story and my mom came and talked to me for three hours saying how it's okay that I came out of the closet and it's okay to be gay. I told her I wasn't but she grounded me for denying my sexuality. To make matters worse, my dad had his family over and they told everyone. Now everyone thinks I'm gay.

That's not even the worst thing... I walked into my little sister's room (she's 14) to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk and I saw her with her pants down reading my fanfiction. I asked her WTF?! She relied saying how she always sort of felt attracted to me. Okay, okay WHAT THE FUCK!? My own little sister is fapping to my fanfiction and she said she's attracted to me? WTF?!

Anyways guys, this story is either going to end or be postponed for a long while. I am currently writing chapter 10, which will be out soon, however that will be the last chapter for a long time. My new story is going to be called True Colors. Also TAKE THAT SISTER NO MORE SMUT FOR YOU! Anyway guys, Atony and his alt accounts that he trolls with on the stream have angered me enough. Like I said I gotta keep going, but they don't deserve my story. Bloodygerkins encouraged me and is the reason I have gone this far with the story. Thank you BloodyGerkins for being the only non-judgemental asshole in the stream.

Goodbye. Atony sucks big fat horse cock. Darkzombie24 should go back to her whore pit in Enya. Atony wasn't alive for 9/11. Seppon's account should be deleted because it's traced to the same ip as atony's.

143\. 127 .93 .115 :80

HAHA take that Nazis. Anyway this is the real slim shady signing out. PEACE!


	10. Chapter 11

Hi guys, if you're reading this chances are Jay is reading it. I want Jay to know that I'm not giving him this priviliedge for him. I'm only doing it for bloodygerkins. Bloodygerkins is an awesome guy, he offered to do a federal crime for me in fact. He said that he would kidnap Ruby Rose and mail her to me and make me the happiest man alive. His excellent deeds have not gone unnoticed. Just because Jay was misbehaving, bloodygerkins shouldn't also be punished because he is a good man. Bloodygerkins, I am posting a story about you and me and our adventures. This will probably be the last chapter in this story for a long time, if I even decide to come back to it. This story is for you bloodygerkins, and you alone. After this, I expect that you come to my stream where you will be treated with the respect that you deserve. Anyway on with the story.

*jumps out of window*

*fucks Jay's sister on his way down*

"Aren't we on the fifth floor," said the Editor.

Rest in Piece Gyro, he never got to finish on his way down, Jay's sister however finished nine times.

Gyro was in the music studio, being the famous musician he was. He already made three songs that contracted four thousand views each. He was in the studio with Justin Beiber singing his new hit single.

"One time"

"Cops came into my house found a bunch of weed"

"then I made my black friend take the fall for me"

When he was finished he went out to meet gyro who was adding FX to his song. Gyro couldn't concentrate though the only person on his mind was Jay's sister. He ran through the ran to her house and when she answered he kissed her on the mouth. The romantic lip tussle between the two was a spectacle. Gyro pushed his tongue closer to her oral cavern awaiting entry. Jay's sister opened her mouth as her tongue met Gyro's and they erotically french-kissed for a while. Gyro finally broke the kiss leaving a strand of saliva between the two's lips.

Jay's sister invited Gyro instead when he encountered the only thing he hated about being the boyfriend of Jay's sister. Jay was so abusive towards her that Gyro wanted to speak up. Jay's sister assured him it was nothing, but Gyro could not just stand there while her abusive brother tormented her sister. Gyro was going to put an end to this now, once and for all...


	11. Chapter 12

Well, I recently gave Jay another chance by adding him and he messed up the story again. I went to the point of no return just so I could do it for bloodygerkins and he messes up the simpliest things. I thought he grew up honestly, instead of lying about his age, where he lives, and how he "hates" me. He's not entertaining to watch. I go and I raid, that pulls the real viewers. I just can't believe he messed up the simpliest of tasks, so dissapointing... I'm not even dissapointed as much because I knew he was incompetitent. He also never talked about his mental disability with me. I mean dislexia is nothing to be ashamed of, yet he hides it like the many other things he hides.

Name: Jadith Soetelo

Age: 16

Country: Washington

Name: Anthony Bausano

Age: Most likely 11-12 (Legit 15)

Country: Ilinios or Michigan (99.99999999999% illinious.)

Name: Jason

Age: 16-18

Residence: Colorado

Ahh man, get your triggers and get rekt my friends. This is really fun. The game just keeps on going on and on. I want to MiM people so bad just to troll LOL! Anyway Rats, cookie stealing, MN's, Crypto lock, pinging, and RDC are really fun but trolling is equally as fun. Damn RDC is really helpful. Just select the IP and BAM! Anyway hope you guys go on vermillion often, you'll need the knowledge.


End file.
